


Fifty-Seven Days

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam’s mood matches the weather. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty-Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "grey" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100. Written in 2008.

The unrelentingly gray clouds stretched from horizon to horizon, everything damp from an intermittent drizzle. Sam didn't care. Fifty-seven days since Dean ... fifty-seven days.

Bobby'd brought Ruby back from wherever. Bobby or Ruby would show up sometimes, to help with a hunt, but it wasn't the same.

Sam and Ruby would argue about his powers. He still refused to learn about them.

Until Ruby claimed he was already using them. She pointed up and asked when he'd last seen the sun.

He tried to remember. No matter where he'd been, it had been overcast and gray. For fifty-seven days.


End file.
